Chris
RP Rank: 5.48 Chris is a role playing member of DramaNation. So far, he's done all three seasons and hosted one season of Total Drama Live, did four seasons of Total Drama Maximum, three of Total Victory, one season of Total Endurance, and two seasons of Total Drama Terror and many others. Out of all of those seasons, he has won three of them! In yo' faces! Since joining DN, Chris has made friends with everyone who's stayed or passed through. (See Chris-Everyone Friendship) After Coco's resignation from DramaNation, Chris was officially announced the new leader of DramaNation. He has selected Troy as VP, and Dakota as the CFO, whatever that means...anyway, Chris hopes to lead the best he can, and keep peace in DramaNation. OGs: Chris Thomas (TDL: tied for 10th, TDL2: 6th, TDL3: 8th, TE3: Tied for 1st, TDL4: Host, TDRacing: Host) Brendon Thomas (TDM2: 1st, TDM3: 8th, TDOly: 6th, TDMT: TBD, TDRockers: Host) Anderson Thomas (TDM4: 6th) James Smith (TV: 6th, TV2: 7th) Austin Dukes (TDT: 13th, TDT3: 6th) Trent(TDI) (TDI:R: 6th, TDA:R: 10th, TDIn: 2nd, TDIn2: 1st, TDWT:R: 6th, TDC:B: 2nd, TDI:2.5: 7th, DL: 5th, TDI:R: 2nd) Tony "Speedy" Kasparitis (TDIso: 6th, TDIso2: 5th, TDIso3: 8th, TDIso7: Allstars: 4th) Rob Branch (TD:TR: N/A) Chuck Peppers (TDH, TRW: NXT GEN) Thomas Stevens (TDO: 7th) Gordon Jefferies (TE4: TBD) Zim (TDAD: 6th) Timothy "Tim" Gregorio (TDG: 9th) Robert Stanley (TDC: 7th) Mario (From Nintendo) (TDP: 8th) Carter Roberts-Peppers and Carson Ramero (TRW: NXT GEN) Lightning (TDR:R: 10th) Tyler(TDI) (TDInv3: 6th) Cody(TDI) (TDI:A: 6th, TDA:A: 5th) Scotty Hernandez (TDIso4: 2nd, TV3: 8th) Tristan Sanderson (TDI2: 8th, TDA2: 6th) Eddy Franklin (TDIso5: 4th) Lucas Mauer (TDIso6: 3rd) Jeff (TDK: 3rd) Marcus DuPont ''(TDRI: 3rd)'' Joseph Messier (TDJ: 1st) Charlie Sanders (TDIso8: 8th) Zacky Zack Rowder (TDIso9: 5th) Total Drama Live This was Chris's debut in DramaNation. His OG was Christopher Thomas, a dude very much like himself, except a lot better with the ladies. Chris's OG made it to the Final 10 until the season discontinued suddenly. Total Drama Live 2 About 6 months after TDL discontinued, Chris got a PM from Coco saying he was doing a second season of TDL called (what else?) TDL2. He re-entered his OG, Chris, to do a second season. There were some other returning OGs, like Chris girlfriend, Erica, his friend, Alex, Kris, and Amber. Chris was eliminated somewhat early, but he made a comeback after Erica was eliminated. However, he would be eliminated soon after in 6th place. After his elimination, Chris was able to host a challenge, a NASCAR challenge which pit the contestants against each other in a 5 lap race around the Daytona International Speedway. This challenge ended up getting both Alex and Kris eliminated, making the Final 5, the Final 3. When the Final Challenge was on between Damien and Sophie, Chris voted for Sophie to win, which she ultimately did. Total Drama Live 3 Chris was able to come back for another season of TDL. He was put on the Pro team along with Erica, Sienna, Alex, Nolan, Sophie, Macy, Long, and Kris, all contestants of the two past seasons. Chris ended in 8th place. After being eliminated, Chris was allowed to comeback as an intern for Eric, the host and good friend. Total Endurance 3 Chris returned again, but this time it was for an All-Star season of Total Endurance, which featured contestants from all DramaNation shows. After being dumped by long-time girlfriend, Erica, Chris went into a depression. Whenever he heard the name Erica, he would start crying. Soon enough we would be eliminated, for being distracted by her. However, he would return to the game reenergized and ready to compete. Eventually, he would make it to the Final 2 with Christian, a jock from the new DN show, Total Drama Maximum. After winning the Final Challenge Chris had finally won a season, or so he thought. Turns out, that wasn't the final challenge. Chris had just won the opportunity to bring back Dakota, who participated in Total Endurance 2, to compete against instead of Christian. Chris brought her back instead of Christian, thinking that she would be an easier match. However, in the Final Temple, Dakota won after MANY ties! Seeing as Chris had come so far in the DN shows and not had anything to show for it, Dakota decided to share her title and money with Chris. Total Drama Maximum 2 After winning TE3, sort of, Chris decided to do another DN show, but he had to make a new OG. Thus, Chris created Brendon Thomas, OG Chris's cousin, another accident-prone jock with a love for the Yankees and NASCAR, but Brendon can sing too. This would come in handy, seeing as Total Drama Maximum 2 was a musical reality show, where the contestants had to sing in almost every episode. Not only did that hype up Brendon, but the show would be taking place in New York City, both Brendon and Chris's hometown! This brought out the best in Brendon, especially after meeting fellow contestant, Katie James. The two instantly hit it off, seeing as they both love to sing. Eventually, they would be come boyfriend-girlfriend. After the first challenge of the season, Brendon was placed on Team Liberty along with, Genvive, Marissa, Bryce, Buck, and season one winner, Goten. The team instantly became friends, especially Goten and Brendon, who was usually getting hurt from Goten's "mishaps." After Team Liberty was formed, they went on a tear! They didn't have an elimination until the sixth episode, where Bryce was origninally gonna go until Goten said he wanted to go instead, seeing as he had already won the first season and had money to blow. After this slimination, Brendon thought it would be best to dawn his Lucky Shirt! The next three challenges were won thanks to the shirt, which was never washed. However, the next episode wouldn't be too lucky for Team Liberty or Brendon. In the episode "Give Me Liberty, or Give Me Death", Team Liberty would be on the chopping block again. Most of the team had reluctantly voted for Brendon to go. It was practically unanimous. So, Brendon was heading into the jet ready to go home. However, after reviewing the footage of the challenge, Troy decided that Rebecca hadn't been pulling her own weight on Team Oh Jesus. Thus, eliminating Rebecca instead of Brendon! Talk about lucky, huh? This gave Brendon another chance at the Grand Prize! After Rebecca's elimination, Brendon was convinced that his Lucky Shirt was just that. It turned out to be true since he won the 7 out of 10 individual challenges. This put Brendon in the Final 3 along with, former teammate, Bryce and instant rival, Cody. After winning the challenge, almost immediately, Brendon was on his way to the Finals. After Brendon's automatic entry, Bryce and Cody had to do another challenge to decide who would be in the Finals with Brendon. Brendon was hoping for a Team Liberty Final with Bryce, but Cody would win the challenge. It was then that Cody announced his plan from the beginning, to make alliances to take everyone down, but that plan failed as his alliance members were all eliminated. Brendon then found out that it was Cody's fault that Katie was eliminated. This brought out an anger and determination that Brendon had never shown, ev-er! In the Finals, all of the losers (excluding Scarlett) were there to witness who would win TDM2, the Musical. After two challenges, it came down to a vote for either Cody or Brendon to win. All of the losers voted and only two were for Cody. Brendon was declared the winner of TDM2. He was expecting to win money, but it turns out that the real prize was a giant golden statue of Troy. Brendon was mortified, but calmed down after hearing that he would have a chance at 5 million dollars on TDM3! Total Drama Maximum 3 The reigning champion of TDM2, Brendon came back for another season, with a brand new gold pinky ring (melded down from Troy's statue). Brendon was stoked to have a chance to win 5 million dollars, while hanging with girlfriend, Katie. In the beginning of the season, Brendon was friends with all of the heroes. However that changed after the Heroes were about to vote off Katie after Shawn, played by Coco, suggested it. Good thing that the elimination ceremony was fake. After that, Brendon and Shawn weren't on the calmest of waters. That soon escalated after the couples challenge in Paris. Shawn and Katie were paired up, and Brendon was watching them like a hawk, mostly Shawn. After Shawn "proposed" to Katie, Brendon's want to vote out Shawn increased. Soon enough, Brendon would get his wish. Shawn ended up placing 9th. So far, both Brendon and Katie have made it to the Final 8. In the Final 8 China challenge, Katie hurt her wrist and Brendon was adament in bringing her to a hospital, but Katie was just as determined to not go. Katie ended up confessing that her mother died in a hospital, and her stepfather mistreated her when she was younger. After hearing this, Brendon, nearly in tears, told her that he would never hurt her like that. Afterwhich, Katie decided to follow Brendon to the hospital. Soon after getting to the hospital, Goten teleported Brendon to Mexico. After getting back to China, with the help of Katie's mysterious friend, TJ, Brendon was happy to see Katie patched up and healing fine. Then, they came back to the challenge in time to hear that it was a reward challenge. After Marissa was eliminated in Rome, the Final 7 became the Final 8 when Goten came back in the game. He came back just in time to marry Katie, in the challenge. TThe challenge was for the four "married" couples of Brendon and Brandi, Goten and Katie, Freddie and Carita, and Buck and Wilson (LOLOL) to cross over a rope, answer Canadian trivia, and visit a marriage counsler, aka Troy. Even though Brandon and Brandi won an advantage in the first part of the challenge, it didn't help them when they were deemed "too perfect" for Troy the marriage counsler. After the challenge, Brendon was voted off with 5 votes against him, along with Goten who jumped after Brendon because he just wanted to outlast him. However, Goten and Brendon are both still stowed away on the plane. The only one who knows so far is Katie after Brendon saved her from the Loch Ness Monster. In the Grand Canyon challenge, Goten and Brendon were found after Goten jumped out of the plane with Brendon after the contestants were dropped out. Troy allowed them to stay seeing no harm in doing so. Brendon cheered Katie on during the challenges from then on. He even managed to help her during the Jereuselem challenge by playing guitar while she sang. He also helped her hide from the police when they were looking for her. After Carita was eliminated and Katie was in the Final 3, Brendon made it his mission to get her to win. However, the plane had entered the Bermuda Triangle and was destroyed by an unseen force. So the next challenge was to create a way to get to Wales where the Finale was going to happen. Katie managed to build a makeshift motorboat, but she got to the Finale site last. However, Wilson was forced to leave the competition due to "medical reasons." So the prize was to be fought for between Katie and Buck. Each one could chose a helper to assist them. Katie chose Brendon and Buck chose Goten. After a lot of mini challenges, Troy decided that the last challenge would decide who won once and for all. Both Katie and Buck had to design a plane and whoever designed it better in Troy's eyes would win the prize. Both Katie's and Buck's designs were awesome so Troy had to award both of them the prize. This meant that Katie and Brendon were the first couple in DramaNation history to win a season of a show. After she won, Brendon rewarded Katie with a passionate kiss as the show signed off. Total Drama Island Rewind After hearing that his good friend, Steve, was starting a RP where you play as a TDI character, Chris was excited his play as his favorite TDI character, Trent. From the start of the season, Trent was underestimated by Chris McClain, the host being played by Steve. However, Trent made it pass all the challenges with his team, the Killer Bass, behind him. Trent's relation with Gwen slowly deminished as they grew apart throughout the season. As their relation became strained, Trent's relation with Courtney, played by good friend Dakota, began to grow to more than a friendship. This came to surface after Trent crashed in a race against a race car and a bike. Trent, in his unconcious state, managed to confess him feelings for Courtney and vote off Gwen in, most definitely, the most dramatic campfire ceremony EV-ER! Since the accident, Trent and Courtney had become almost inseperable. Even though they may have some small spats from time to time, they always made up, usually when Trent sang a song. They both made it to the merge, but Trent would be eliminated first after being tied in votes with Noah and going to Temple, right before the Final 5. Total Drama Action Rewind Trent, along with 13 other contestants, were brought back for more in TDA:R. Trent and Courtney are still going strong, even though they were placed on two different teams. Trent's Killer Grips were up against Tyler's Screaming Gaffers. Both Trent and Courtney have made it far on their respective teams. They were even teamed up together for the wedding challenge. However, due to Chris's destroying Courtney's PDA, Courtney was kinda irritable for the challenge. This made the challenge difficult for both Trent and Courtney. So when they made their way to the alter, Courtney went off on Trent. However, when Trent told Courtney that he loved her, she stopped and came to her senses. She then realized that she wasn't ready to marry yet. She would soon regret this decision after Chris said that the couples who didn't marry each other would be up for elimination. Courtney soon changed her mind, bt it too late. Trent was immediately safe, but Courtney was in the bottom two and was eliminated. However, Chris said that the elimination was fake and the challenge was for a reward. Both Trent and Courtney were happy about this. Too bad Courtney's happiness would subside when, her good friends, Izzy and Bridgette would be eliminated. After the Aftermath episode, Duncan came back and Trent was anything, but happy. Trent would be even less happy when he was paired with Duncan for the "Knocked Up" challenge. Trent had to be the woman for the challenge since he lost the rock, paper, scissors game to decide. After they lost the challenge, Trent was worried about Courtney going home. That all subsided when Chris said that it was a reward challenge. The next challenge was a zombie fighting VR challenge. Both Trent and his partner Duncan were killed off quickly, thus leving them prone to elimination. Luckily, Duncan was sent packing as soon as Geoff came back in the game. Soon after, Trent was eliminated, but he was brought back as an intern. Total Drama World Tour Rewind Trent, came back to go on a world wide season of Total Drama. After Courtney breaking up with him, leaving Trent confused and devastated, Trent decided to focus on winning and not on girls. However, that mindset wouldn't last too long. He became worried about Courtney when she cried after Tyler, her current boyfriend, kiss Izzy. Total Victory Coco announced that he was doing a RP where the contestants were relatives of the Total Drama contestants. Almost immediatley, Chris picked to be Trent's nephew, James Smith. Just like the rest of the contestants, James was placed on the same team as his relative, the Screaming Gophers. James soon became friends with almost everyone in the competition, everyone except for Trey, played by Steve. Ever since James hooked up with Aria, played by Zack or Joe, Trey has made James's life a living Hell. Right after the merge, Trey started getting together an alliance to vote James off. However, James managed to outlast most of the alliance, but the alliance did manage to vote out James's girlfriend, Aria. After Aria's elimination, James became depressed, much to Trey's enjoyment. He cried a lot, I mean a LOT! But that quickly changed once Aria came back as an intern. James was eccstatic to have Aria back, and even managed to win immunity in the very next challenge with Mike as his partner. However, this partnership would end after James and Mike tied in the elimination votes in the next episode. They were sent to Temple to play the infamous rock-paper-scissors game. James would manage to come out on top after he had all but given up. This really irked Trey as another person went instead of James. In the next episode, James was pumped. He felt like he had gained a new life, seeing as he was inches from elimination. He started to workout from all of this additional energy. Basically, he was Tyler without the failness. In the next challenge, James managed to win immunity, along with, good friend, Chad, played by Troy. After this challenge, Trey was finally eliminated. James would have been happier if his girlfriend wasn't arguing with Erin, played by Dak. Erin revealed that she had, and still has, a thing for James. This began a whole lot of drama for these three. When it got to the Final 7, James was excited to have, his girlfriend, back it the game. So with his confidence up and his girl by his side, James thought that winning would be easy as pie. However, that wouldn't be the case after Aria was eliminated again. With Aria gone again, James became depressed once again. This would carry over to the Final 6 challenge where he made a song showing his anger and sadness. This song didn't win him the challenge or immunity, and he was voted out for being too much of a threat. James would help Chad win the prize before returning for TV2. Total Victory 2 James started out the season on Team Ryan with his girlfriend, Aria, and his friends, Aviva, Trey, Chad, Erin, Jonah, Season and Samantha. They started the season without a hitch. However, after Erin was chosen to change teams and replaced with Courtney (Not the TDI one), this started going downhill for Team Ryan, especially for James who appointed himself as leader. Trey didn't like that James thought he would be the best leader on the team. In fact, Trey thought he would be the best leader. So Trey and James went at it again. This in fighting would put Team Ryan behind the noob filled Team Fontaine, led by Erin. At the merge, Trey's alliance, Erin, Chad, and Robby, were all trying to get either James or Aria out as soon as possible. They almost succeeded, but Aria used her immunity to save James from elimination. However, James would be eliminated soon after and finish 7th. Total Drama Isolation After Coco went away from DramaNation to create Cross The Line, Zack "Joe" T followed with his RP, Total Drama Isolation. Chris's OG for TDIso is Tony "Speedy" Kasparitis, a high school hockey player with a quick wit about him, or so he thinks. So far, Speedy has made friends with every one in the house, especially the host Janelle, played by Joe. In fact, Janelle has had a sort of crush on Speedy, even though he is 17 and she's a few years older. Seems like every in house knows about this crush, except for Speedy. Speedy seems to think it's a joke and completely ignores all the obvious signs. However, Speedy has developed a crush on another girl in the house. Speedy has been doing well in challenges and has made it to the merge. Speedy would soon be eliminated and finish 6th. He would then join the jury and vote for Bella as the winner of TDIso. He will also be one of the returning contestants for TDIso2. Total Drama Isolation 2 Speedy was one of the returning contestants from TDIso season 1. Still dating Desierra, another returning contestant, Speedy promised that he and Des would go farther than they did the first season. Other friends from the first season, EJ, Rianne, Bella, Blake, Danny, and Randy, continued their friendship into the second. However, after Randy put Des up for elimination, Speedy started to question his friendship with Randy and the other friends that voted for her. Even though Des wasn't voted out, Speedy still excommunicated Blake, Bella, Rianne, Nat, Danny, and especially Randy. Also, Speedy started becoming less happy and wanted to go by his real name, Tony. Total Drama Isolation 3 Speedy, along with Randy, Bella, and his girlfriend Desierra, were voted to come back for another season of TDIso. Randy and Speedy were still rivals from the events of Iso 2, which soured Speedy's happiness, but being on a team with his girlfriend made it better. That is, until she was eliminated. Speedy was saddened, but he cheered up when Dessi came back. However, that happiness shrunk when Dessi was teamed up with Speedy's newly formed rival, Artan. That meant that if Artan was eliminated, then Dessi would be too! As much as Speedy wanted to eliminate Artan, he didn't want his girlfriend to go with him. Total Drama Invasion Chris entered Miz's RP with Trent from TDI. Being one of the few the experienced RPers in TDIn, Trent was considered one of favorites from the beginning. However, Duncan, played by Coco, was the other favorite to win from the beginning. And in the Finale, it ended up being Trent vs. Duncan for the victory. This was the first time that two double crown RPers had faced off in a Finale ever in DN/CTL history. The challenge went back and forth like a seesaw between Trent and Duncan, and it looked like Trent was gonna win for a second, but Duncan came back and would end up winning. So with this win, Coco became the first RPer to win three different RPs, with Chris still at two. Total Drama Invasion 2 Trent was one of the season 1 returnees for TDIn2. Trent and Duncan continued their alliance from season 1 with Heather and Lewis at the beginning, even though Trent and Duncan were the captains of two different teams. Trent started the season strong with his, WCW. He and his team, even though they lost to Duncan's ECW team, still stayed alive for the most part. At the merge, Trent, Quinn, and Ronnie remained from WCW. Soon enough, Duncan and Trent's alliance started showing form, with Quinn as an addition, going against the "Adventurers" Alliance of Lewis, Clark, and Sacagewea. Then, Ronnie, Clark, Sacagewea, Ronnie, and Quinn were eliminated. This left Lewis, Duncan, and Trent in the Final three. The Final Three challenge was a challenge of epic proportions. Each of the contestants won a part of the challenge, which ended in a tie for the advantage in the Final 2. So the eliminated contestants voted for who they wanted to be eliminated. And they chose Lewis, while Trent received no votes. Trent got the advantage in the last challenge against long time rival and friend, Duncan. The challenge was pretty similar to the first season's Final challenge. However, luck seemed to be on Trent's side as Trent kept on picking his lucky number, 9. And it proved to truly be lucky for Trent as the last number called was in fact, 9. Trent had finally won and Chris finally won his third season overall.